Just Because
by kat3.alwaysxox
Summary: He doesn't do off limits.


* * *

Hope you enjoy, note at bottom.

* * *

To Chad Dylan Cooper, the fact that something (well, _someone_) was 'off-limits' was skeptical. He did not take no for an answer. He was Chad Dylan Cooper! He had always been proud to hold the position, getting him exactly what he wanted, exactly when he wanted it. 'Off limits' had never applied to him.

After all, 'Mackenzie Falls' was not 'Chuckle City'; they do not go around group hugging, they do not eat left over tacos, they do not walk around all lovey dovey, nor wear fat suits for their pure entertainment. They had morals and values (not forgetting the important reputations) to uphold. They certainly did not have time for 'Chuckle City' members (no matter how big their smiles were, how beautiful their laugh was, or how their eyes sparkled). It didn't matter that she acted as if he was normal. Or the fact that she always knew how to do the impossible. Or even how she knew just the right way to push the line, without bending it too much.

All that mattered was that she was off limits, and he really didn't like it.

* * *

Just because she happened to be off limits didn't mean he couldn't wonder.

This is a good thing too, because he constantly wondered. He wondered what she was thinking about when she wrinkled her nose in confusion, and he wondered how she could stay so grounded in Hollywood, and he wondered why she was so…so…_odd._

There's not really another word to describe it. She was just odd.

She didn't let his comments hurt her or what people say phase her, and she certainly didn't care about what people thought of her, or that she broke almost every single one of his rules and standards.

But most of all, he wondered if she really didn't let his comments get to her, or if she just didn't show it.

After all, he acts his way through life, so why can't she?

* * *

Just because she happened to be off limits didn't mean he couldn't notice.

Like he just happened to notice her favorite frozen yogurt flavor is chocolate/vanilla with rainbow sprinkles (kind of contradicting and undecided, just like her), and her favorite flowers are wild flowers (kind of spontaneous, just like her). He also happened to notice that she smiles at almost everything, even when she's actually upset (why can't these people tell?). He found her interesting to study. She always experienced awkward situations, her favorite authors consisted of Anne Frank, Sara Dessen, JK Rowling, with the occasional Stephanie Meyer (what an interesting combination, just like her), and she always found the best, most positive outlook on anything.

Also, she has an unhealthy obsession with cows.

Kind of like he has with her, even though he would swear it's just a fascination.

* * *

Just because she happened to be off limits didn't mean he couldn't look.

Not that he looks, or stares, but he just happens to know that when she's nervous she pokes the end of her tongue out of her lips, and when she's upset a little red spot appears in the center of her forehead, and his favorite is when she's excited and her eyes and smile shine brighter than Time Square on New Year's Eve. Not that he would know, or care for that matter. So when he happens to thrust his head in her direction, and keep his glance directed there for a while, he isn't looking at her. He's just looking out the window he knows she almost always sits next to, on the seat just left of the door, with her one of her legs dangling, as she hums merrily eating her sugar coated strawberries.

Please, he's not looking.

* * *

Just because she happened to be off limits didn't mean he couldn't talk to her.

Because, truth be told, she's hard_ not_ to talk to. She always has something to say, whether it be a quick hello, or goodbye. Sometimes just making conversation about the most pointless topics, or just having the chance to shoot some retorted comment about what she was wearing, or how stupid the costume she wore last night on the show made his day. Of course, the conversations sometimes went in the wrong direction and ended up with her smirking proudly at his defeat. Such as one that happened last week that ended in:

"Admit it! You care!"

"I do not; I do not care what so ever."

"You're right; you wouldn't know what caring is. You have nothing to care for. You can't open your eyes enough."

"Actually, I do care for something very much."

"What would that be?"

"Why do you think I'm standing here?"

"To help your image."

"No! I care very much about the charity thing to help the- What is this again?"

"You know what, never mind. You're just a conceited jerk."

"But I do dazzle, don't I?"

"That's from Twilight!"

"Actually, Eclipse is what I- Wait, no it's not!"

"It is! I can't believe you read Twilight!"

"I didn't."

"You're right, you read all four."

"I- I do not care for romance stories consisting of werewolves of vampires, nor much for stupid clumsy girls."

"You read them!"

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not read."

"Then why are you at the 'Celebrity Read Session' to benefit _First Book_?"

Yes, it's hard to believe those are the conversations he lives for.

* * *

Just because she happened to be off limits didn't mean he couldn't be jealous.

Why on earth would she show up with _that_ anyway? James Conroy? What the hell was she thinking? She could do so much better! He, Chad Dylan Cooper, couldn't stand to see her hand in hand with another man except him, especially the hand of James Conroy. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with that guy's hand.

But Sonny would hate him even more if he killed her boyfriend.

* * *

Sometimes, Chad Dylan Cooper had to remind himself she was off-limits, but that didn't mean he couldn't think about her.

Or think about her laugh that sounds of angels. Or her doe brown eyes. Or her cute little quirks. Wait did he just say cute?

"Earth to Chad?"

"Huh-What is it Whitney?" He let out an agitated sigh, and snapped out of his daze.

"Where are you, planet Pluto?" _Her voice is so obnoxious, Sonny's voice sounds like spring. Focus._

"Pluto isn't a planet."

"Yeah, it's a dog." _Not again._

"Don't talk without a script, Portlyn!"

"But seriously, what's up with you?" _Oh no, not squeaky._

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Shock! Horror! Gasp! Is Chad Dylan Cooper thinking? That could be dangerous! It might hurt his tiny brain! Oh no, I think I'm dying of surprise!" He wants to kill himself, because he almost laughs.

"Quick! Is there a doctor in the house?" Sonny bursts out laughing and that tall, skinny boy high fives her. What's his name again? Nolan? Nick?

That didn't really matter. But cute? He looks at her. Yep, he said cute, while not referring to himself.

And he honestly doesn't care.

* * *

Just because she happened to be off limits didn't mean he couldn't help her out.

The first time he helped her, he didn't exactly know why. It was a sudden impulse to put on that ridiculous costume, and watch her whole face light up. He didn't really want to see her hurt or embarrassed, or anything else for that matter. He just wanted her _happy_.

The second time was merely a coincidence. They happened to be at the same _TeenWeekly_ event, sent as representatives for there shows, and Sonny's date happened not to be able to show up. So when he offered to walk the red carpet with her, it wasn't like he was her date. No. He was improving his image, helping the studio's rating, fueling rumors that might increase his popularity. But helping Sonny hadn't even crossed his mind. (Lie)

The third time was by choice. Something leaked that Sonny Monroe's life was, well, not so sunny. Her father had left her mother and her at a young age, and now Sonny was hurt because people treated her differently and felt that she shouldn't be in Hollywood. He didn't understand why.

So when Chad sponsored the '_Broken Homes, Broken Hearts'_ children foundation, people really started to talk. Since when did Chad Dylan Cooper do something _nice_? This was a definite boost in his popularity.

But he didn't even care or notice that part.

The only thing he cared about or noticed was the water smile Sonny gave him when she came storming into his dressing room and hugged him.

* * *

Just because she happens to be off limits doesn't mean he can't defend her.

"_Chad, Chad…Over here."_

"_Chad…Chad…Look this way."_

"_Chad, is it true that Portlyn got a nose job?"_

"_Chad, Chad…Look, Chad."_

"_Look this way…Chad how do you feel about being voted best heartthrob by Teenread Magazine?"_

"_Chad, is it true you were asked to star in an upcoming movie with Zac Efron?"_

"_Look this way….ah, beautiful."_

"_Chad, is Sonny Monroe as obnoxious as they say? How do you feel about her being on 'So Random'?"_

"No, far from it actually. And she's a great addition to our studio lot. Everyone loves having her around."

He didn't regret that comment. Even after Sonny didn't want to talk again after people called her obnoxious and didn't smile for a week, and his cast members threatened a mutiny if it happened again.

He didn't know which one hurt him more.

* * *

Just because she happened to be off limits didn't mean they couldn't be friends.

He didn't quite know how it happened, but all of a sudden they were texting each other late at night and he occasionally would walk over to the _So Random_ set during breaks. Their cast mates didn't understand how they got along. After all, it was enemy territory. But, either way he liked it. One day particularly changed something during one of their walks to the cafeteria.

"How do you do it?" He stopped for a minute; confused by the question he had been asked.

"Do what?"

"This. All of it. The fame, the mean comments, the people, _Hollywood_. How do you deal with it?"

The truth is, he didn't know what to say. He had never much thought about it. He actually, was thinking about quitting until she came. He didn't do it. He never did. His life was a lie. At this moment, he realized they had more in common than he thought, but he wouldn't dare say it.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, eventually nothing really matters." He smirked and pulled her in to a quick hug, and walked away. In that short less than two minutes conversation, they went from being strangers to friends.

Even if she didn't know it, and still thought of him as sworn enemy number one.

* * *

Just because she happened to be off limits didn't mean he couldn't compliment her.

And he loved to compliment her. He loved to tell her that he liked what she was wearing today, or to say he liked her new haircut, or even telling her how beautiful her eyes looked when she smiled, with sunlight reflecting off of her.

She thought he was just poking fun, but in reality he was being painfully honest. It's not like he actually wanted her to know he thought about these things daily. That would be showing he cared and noticed things other than about himself.

And he wouldn't want that, now would he?

* * *

Just because she happened to be off limits didn't mean he couldn't invite her, and dance with her.

After all, it was his party, and he can do whatever he wants. And he wants her to come, and wants her to dance with him, and wants her to feel obligated to since she ruined his last birthday (even though she didn't really). He doesn't even know why he has thrown this party. He claims it to be a cocktail party, but he just wants to see her in a cocktail dress.

He asks her to dance, and at first she looks at him questioningly. He claims he's dancing with every girl since it's his party (then why did he turn Portlyn down? And what happened to that blond model who wanted to dance with him?). She smiles and agrees, and he feels her shiver slightly when his hand grabs hold of hers. And then, coincidentally of course, a slow song comes on, and she places her head on his shoulder. It's a perfect fit, and her hair smells like coconut. He likes coconut. Not that he smelled her or anything, because he didn't.

But that was the most comfortable he's been in a long time.

* * *

Just because she happened to be off limits didn't mean he couldn't listen to her conversations (not that he meant to, because he didn't).

He just happened to be standing near the outside of Sonny's dressing room door, and heard conversation going on. It was pure curiosity, right? No harm no foul.

"No Tawni!"

"Sonny and Chad, wow. If Chad Dylan Cooper was to like anyone but himself, I was sure it'd be me."

"What are you saying?"

"Do I need to spell it out?"

"What out?"

"He-Likes-YOU!"

"Stop it, Tawni! Stop it! Please!"

"Stop what? Oh. I see what's happening. You're in denial."

"I am not; I just know you're a liar! With your pretty little Channel skirt set on fire!"

"Now I see what's really going on! You like him!"

"What? Psh…Psh…..I-I- I don't like him! He's a self-conceited, egoistic, drama king, JERK!"

"It's ok to show your true emotions, Sonny."

"I am done with this conversation."

For the first time in his life, he spent the rest of the night wishing Tawni was right.

* * *

Just because she happened to be off limits didn't mean he couldn't love her.

He didn't know exactly when it happened. All of a sudden he looked at her one day, and felt _different_. Like he would do anything for her, and wanted to protect her from the world, and like he, heaven forbid, liked her more than himself! He didn't realize he had fallen, until he was at rock bottom. He loved Sonny Monroe.

And he loved the sound of it too.

* * *

Just because she happened to be off limits didn't mean he could ask her on a date.

Even though it wasn't really a date. It was to an event, for his movie, in which he wanted her to be there. Even if it was as a friend.

When he asked her, at first she thought he was joking. It wasn't until he pointed out the fact that _no one_ turns down Chad Dylan Cooper that she realized he was serious and agreed. With warning of course.

"If you're not careful, people might actually start to think you care for something except yourself. Care for _me_ even."

There was no comment he could say.

"Wait, does that mean you like me?"

"Do you like me?"

"That's not the question."

"I think it is."

"You better not mess this up."

"Conspicuously noted."

He defiantly didn't mess up. In fact he did the opposite.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper didn't do off limits. It's a good thing Sonny Monroe didn't either, then they'd be really screwed two years later when he proposed to her. They were just nineteen.

How's that for off limits?

* * *

Well, this was different. I don't like the ending much, but oh well. The idea randomly came to me. Not my best work, but I felt like I needed to do something non-Camp Rock related, and I haven't posted anything in a while.

Anyway, review? Pretty Please? Yes? Oh goody!

33

Kate


End file.
